callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Staffs
The Elemental Staffs are buildable Wonder Weapons that appear in the Zombies map Origins in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III.'' They also make a brief appearance in Revelations in ''Black Ops III. The Four Elemental Staffs The four Staffs included in the map are as follows: *Staff of Lightning *Staff of Fire *Staff of Ice *Staff of Wind Part Locations *The Staff of Wind parts are located in each of the three Giant Robots. *The Staff of Lightning parts are obtained through accessing secret areas of the map with the Tank. *The Staff of Ice parts can be dug up while it's snowing. Each part is found in trenches, excavation sites, and church. *The Staff of Fire parts are obtained by activating the 6th 115 Generator, shooting down the glowing plane, and defeating the first Panzer Soldat, which appears on round 8. Gallery Staff of Fire Origins menu icon BOII.png|The Fire Staff. Staff of Lightning Origins menu icon BOII.png|The Lightning Staff. Staff of Ice Origins menu icon BOII.png|The Ice Staff. Staff of Wind Origins menu icon BOII.png|The Wind Staff. Achievements/Trophies *'Little Lost Girl' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Origins, release Samantha. *'Playing with Power' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, build all elemental staffs in one game. *'Saving the Day... All Day' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, revive another player four different ways in one game. *'Master Wizard' (40 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, wield all of the ultimate staffs in one game. Trivia *The upgraded staffs are all named after deities of the following mythologies: **The Staff of Lightning (Kimat's Bite) is named after Kimat, the Dog of the Tinguian God, Kadaklan. **The Staff of Fire (Kagutsuchi's Blood) is named after the Japanese God of Fire, Kagutsuchi. **The Staff of Ice (Ull's Arrow) is named after Ull (more commonly known as Ullr), a Norse God commonly associated with winter. **The Staff of Wind (Boreas' Fury) is named after Boreas, the Greek God of the North Wind. **Sekhmet's Vigor, the end part of the staff used to instantly revive a downed player, is named after Sekhmet, the Egyptian warrior Goddess of healing *Once upgraded, all of the Staffs will have a different weapon switch animation that has a longer duration. *All elemental staffs are fully automatic but when upgraded they will charge their shot. *The ammo of the elemental staffs increase by three shots in the order: **Wind: three shots. **Ice: six shots. **Fire: nine shots. **Lightning: twelve shots. **When the elemental staffs are upgraded, this number of shots increases by three (except for the lightning staff, which gains six more shots) **After upgrading, blades come out of the top of each staff. This is easily seen on the Staff of Ice. *The staffs can be seen in the map Revelations, in the Kino der Toten section of the map, being wielding by cardboard cutouts of Primis. They can also be seen in the ending cutscene for Revelations. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables